8 Legged Mess
by Aurag2
Summary: A story for an art trade with a german shepard and tarantula furry.


8 Legged Mess

I hit the kid, the stupid furry spider. I could feel the rush of fighting pumping in my blood.  
"Fight, fight, fight," the other teenagers chanted. I knew Rancor wouldn't fight me though.  
He was weak. He was scared. And mostly, he was too fun for me to hurt.  
I looked down at him. He had black thick skin with fur on his backside of his body, arms, and neck, as well as a full head of spiky black hair. He has two main legs sticking out of bright orange cargo shorts; it really was a Halloween combo. His red t-shirt was specially fitted so that all 6 arms could fit. He had ugly hands with no thumbs or fingernails. And right now he was curled up in a ball shaking in fear on the floor.  
His face was the funniest face I'd ever seen though. He had eight green glowing eyeballs in vertical lines down his face; no eyeslids either, but a clear layer so he never blinked. He has holes for his nose and his ears. He had a large evil-looking smile with two fangs sticking out that sometimes leaked liquids.  
Rancor, or Spider Boy as I call him, stood up and turned around, examining the situation. I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw.  
"Spider Boy just webbed in his pants!" I pointed and laughed at him. There was a white, gooey ball in his Halloween shorts. He turned to face ne and I could see my reflection in his many eyes.  
There was a scar under my jaw where no fur grew anymore. It had 3 seperate scratches thanks to the species it came from: a dragon. I could remember the dragon I'd once faced, an old bully from this school. And my old bully at this school.  
It wasn't my fault that he bullied me, unlike Spider Boy here deserving it. But he scared me, and everyone else here. He had red boney wings on his back which he spread out to make himself look larder. And his fangs were even sharper than mine. And his talons could pierce the sharpest animal hide.  
But when he sratched my jaw, he went too far. I tackled him onto the ground, sticking my front teeth into his neck because of my fighting instinct. 'Go for the neck,' it told me. Besides chipping and breaking most of my front teeth, I ripped off his hard red scaled, revealing pink fleshy skin underneith. It bled like crazy, but I put him in his spot. I now wear one of his round red neck scales on a chain around my neck to remind the others here who's in charge.  
I was brought back by the chanting of the crown.  
Spider Boy was facing me, all eight eyes of his glowing eyes showing anger. His fangs oozed some kind of venom or slime onto his shirt and the ground.  
He ran at me, but I stuck my foot out as I rolled my eyes. His hairy foot hit mine and he went flying into a couple trashcans, skinning his shoulder against the pavement. He sat up, covering his wound with his hand, but his green blood still leaked through his fingers as disgusted sounds washed through the crowd.  
He stood up again and glared at me. For once, he looked like the scary tarantula he was supposed to be. But I knew I was still scarier.  
He ran at me, pouncing off the ground. He slammed me into the wall, but jumped off of my right after and clung to the wall, climbing high.  
I stood facing him. I was a little shaken, but he was just getting me more mad by doing that. I reached up and pulled him down by his leg, although he landed on his top two hands and started walking on his hands like a freak. He flipped himself up and made all his six hands into fists. He swung one of them at me and I avoided it, but he got me in the gut while I blocked another with my paws.  
I was pissed off now as I growled and beared my broken teeth and two canines to remind this loser who I am. I growled at him, but Spider Boy didn't stop.  
I jumped foreward, holding two of his arms with my own. His other four hands peirced into my sides. He moved two of those hands up quickly to my neck and tried to choke me.  
I stuck my fangs into his neck; the green liquid coming out and burned my teeth like acid. I released my grip and spit the liquid onto his foot, but it didn't hurt him a single bit.  
His strength tightened on my neck and I struggled for air, but there was no flow of air for me.  
I felt whoozy and before I knew it I was out.  
I woke up in a hospital bed, tired and defeated.


End file.
